The Problem
by ColdasIce410
Summary: One day Organization XIII realizes that they have a problem. And if they don't fix it, they might all vanish.


**_A little story I wrote up detailing what would happen if there was an outbreak. You'll find out the rest as you read. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. Liscensing rights go to square enix and disney._**

"We're going to die!" Cried Demyx, squashing a heartless before running behind Saix. He growled but couldn't do anything. Larxene rolled her eyes as Lexaeus prepared for yet another dash to the door. "Keep them at bay! We must get out of here!" Xemnas ordered, while waiting in line for his turn. "But we can't keep this up!" Demyx wailed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "We got to keep this up until we escape!" Shouted Roxas, hiding a rock before killing a heartless with it. "How are we going to do that?" Yelled Luxord. "We can't even get out of this room!" Xemnas glared at Luxord before turning to the mass of heartless. "But I thought you had control of the heartless?" Vexen said, dodging an attack. "I did." Said Xemnas, confused. "Then why are we under attack?" Asked Vexen, dodging another attack. "I seem to have lost control. I don't know what's wrong." Xemnas said, killing a few more heartless. Demyx ran past, after a runaway heartless. Larxene ended up killing the heartless and shocking Demyx while at it. "Sorry." She grunted while killing a group of heartless moving towards them. "I ordered medium rare, not well done!" Said Axel, smirking. "Who ordered fried Demyx?" Asked Zexion, looking somewhat amused. "Do you think this is the time to be cracking jokes!" Yelled Vexen, jumping in the air as a heatless swiped at him. "Loosen up Vexen, we're trying to ease the tension here." Grumbled Axel, knocking a heartless aside. Xemnas grumbled and sidestepped quickly to avoid a heartless. "Couldn't we just teleport to the source of the problem?" Zexion yelled, swinging his lexicon around in a circle. Several heartless flew across the room before landing on their feet. Everybody paused before Xemnas took over. He quickly summoned a dark corridor. "Hold them off until everyone's through." He ordered, turning towards the door. "Uh..." Said Luxord, pointing to the corridor. Xemnas started to turn around but never got the chance. A quick flash and when Roxas opened his eyes, he realized that the flash killed some of the members. "Who died?" Whimpered Demyx, backing up to Zexion. "Don't count me dead." Axel grunted, pushing aside a huge stone. "Status report." Zexion said, being the highest ranking member alive. "Here." Said Axel, grinning. "Here!" Said Demyx, waving his hang. "*gasp* Here." Said Luxord, climbing out of a ravine. "You can't kill me that easily." Grunted Larxene, also climbing out of the ravine. "That's 6 members that are left in Organization 13." Zexion said, sitting on a rock. "Where did the heartless go?" Demyx asked, looking around. "Gone, obviously scared off from the flash." Zexion said, looking up from a book. "Got it memorized?" Snickered Axel. Zexion glared at Axel then got up. "We need to split up into teams to attack the problem from three angles. I will pick the teams." Zexion said, glaring at Axel as he tried to sidle up to Roxas. Axel's face fell and he slumped down on a rock. "Axel, your with me. Demyx and Roxas are another team." Zexion said, crossing his arms. Luxord took two seconds to realize that he was stuck with Larxene. He grew pale and took a quick glance at Larxene. She was glaring at the ravine. "Ok..." He sighed, summoning his cards. They all split up and went their own ways.

Zexion led the way down a paticulary dark corridor. Axel sighed and lit up the place with a fireball. "Thank you, Axel, for making us an easy target." Zexion said. Axel groaned and the fireball puffed out. "I don't like it." Axel muttered. Zexion smirked and continued to walk. Axel heard something move behind him and turned around. Suddenly a huge rock slammed into him from behind. "Number 4 would have been pleased." A voice said. Axel tried to see who it was but he was fading too fast. Whatever it was, it knew Vexen. His eyes widened when he saw the person grab one of his chakrams. "You can't live. You've seen me. My partners are dead so I must carry on alone. Now die!" The person shoved Axel's chakram into his chest. 30 seconds later Axel was no more. "One down, five more to go." Said the person. He turned and continued to walk down the corridor.

"Roxas! Can we have a cookie break?" Whined Demyx, stopping at a rock. "Isn't it weird? Where did all the heartless go?" Roxas said, looking around. "Who knows, who cares." Said Demyx, already opening a bag of cookies. "Something doesn't feel right." Muttered Roxas, quickly summoning his keyblade. "Like what?" Grumbled Demyx, putting his cookies away. He got up, stretched, and got knocked off his feet. Roxas spun around but he too got knocked out by the attacker. The mystery person stood there for a moment. "I think I'll feed you to the bear." He finally said. He then bent down and started to drag Demyx and Roxas away.

Luxord quietly walked behind Larxene as they trekked onward. Larxene didn't seem to care much about the strange absence of heartless. Luxord worried that they were preparing for a massive attack. Just when he was about to suggest that, Larxene stopped. "What's wrong?" Luxord asked, sidestepping quickly to avoid walking into her. "This is the heartless generator room, is it not?" Larxene sneered at Luxord. "Yes it is but answer me this. EWhat's making that noise?" he asked quietly. They both listened carefully. They could hear snatches of conversation. "Where...I? What...Demyx?" Luxord looked puzzled. Then a new voice came through the door. "Hello, bear meat." Luxord took a quick glance at Larxene. She nodded and they both charged the door. A huge explosion and they were in. But Luxord was not liking the scene he saw inside.

Roxas forced his eyes open. When he did he almost thought he didn't. He was staring at nothing but darkness. The ceiling was no where in sight. Then, out of no where came the pain. Great! He thought. Now I have a headache. "Where am I?" He wondered. "What happened to Demyx?" He looked to his right. There sat Demyx, eating cookies as usual. "Hello, bear meat." Said a voice. It sounded familar to Roxas. He looked up the hill and there, with a bear at his side, stood Zexion. Roxas was about to say something but at that exact moment a huge explosion sent the door flying across the room. Luxord and Larxene stood there in the doorway, surveying the secen. Luxord looked taken aback but not Larxene. "So it was you." She said, summoning a kunai. Zexion just stared at her. "Answer me you freak!" She screamed. Without warning, she was up the hill and near Zexion. She swung her kunai at his head. He ducked quickly and teleported up the hill. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, chasing him, swinging her kunai's at him. Zexion just laughed. "That's a joke right? So I'm being threatened by someone who couldn't even beat a little kid? I thought you came here to fight, not to make jokes!" He taunted, drawing her farther up the hill. Luxord briefly wondered why they were going up the hill but he saw his answer. "Larxene, look out!" He yelled. Larxene didn't hear him. Suddenly the bear launched itself onto Larxene's back. The air was filled with the sound of bones cracking. Larxene got up, dragging the bear, still attached to her back, and slowly stumbled towards Zexion. She reached out and grabbed the front of Zexion's coat, already pixelating away. "Why?" She hissed into his face before disappearing completely. Zexion just smirked. Luxord got the weird feeling that Zexion wasn't going to answer her. "Why?" Roxas said simply, shocking Luxord. "Remember Castle Oblivion?" When everyone there was 'dead'? Well, Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel were planning on takingover the organization. Vexen, Lexaeus, and myself were trying to stop them. Then after we were brought back from nothing, Vexen convinced us to start our own rebellion. Now that he and Lexaeus are gone, I must continue their work. This means you die!" He yelled the last part, pointing at Luxord. Luxord's eyes widen as the bear lumbered towards him. As the bear lunged, Luxord saw a fire crest atop a pyramid-like rock. He quickly ducked, sending the bear crashing into the wall behind him and teleported to the rock. "Zexion must have trapped him before he could disappear." Luxord muttered, looking through his pockets. He quickly found what he was looking for. His crest winked merrily at him in the light. Wait, what was that? Light? Luxord looked up and his mouth dropped open. Kingdom Hearts hung in midair in the room. "How...?" Luxord whispered, shocked. Zexion still heard him. "Beautiful, isn't it? Thanks to Vexen, Kingdom Hearts will be created by normal heartless. And thank you too, Roxas, for killing those heartless. Without you, we would have lost our chance." Roxas glared at him in contempt. Zexion just smirked. Luxord started to rapidly think of how to properly use his crest. he couldn't think of any. "Here goes!" He yelled, hoping what he was about to do was right. Zexion glanced his way but either than that paid no attention. Luxord slammed his crest into the fire crest, sending sparks flying. A glow appeared and grew rapidly. Before Luxord could jump aside, and explosion rocked the room. Zexion ducked as a chunk of pyramid sailed through the air. "What the-?" Zexion said, before seeing a fire crest spinning across the floor. "No." He whispered, backing up slightly. The crest glowed then slowly faded. Everyone stood still, wondering what would happen next. After a few minutes, Zexion's smirk was back. He took a step forward, and yet another explosion rocked the room. Zexion fell down, Luxord fell into a newly made ravine, Demyx fell on his face, and Roxas got knocked out by falling debris. A person appeared from the debris dust. Axel stood, his chakrams dangling from his fingers. He shook his head in fake dismay. "Oh no, it's Zexion. Whatever am I to do?" he raised his hands as he spoke. His grin was lit up as a fireball appeared between his chakrams. "Oh yeah." He smirked. "Light him on fire!" He cackled. Zexion turned and tried to run but Axel appaered before him. "Uh-uh, no running from justice Zexy." He drew his arm back and swung a fireball at Zexion. His eyes widened before the fireball hit him, sending him flying into a wall. Zexion staggered and fell to his hands and knees. Axel appeared right next to him. "Look how the mighty have fallen, Zexion. Now you won't even get to go home. Goodbye, Zexion." Axel said, raising his arms. A huge fireball appeared between his chakrams. For some strange reason, Zexion smirked. "Your commiting suicide." He laughed. "So?" Axel asked. "B-but..." Zexion stuttered. "I'm dying with friends. You're dying alone." Axel said, staring down at Zexion. He fired Zexion cringed. An explosion rocked the room. Then came the silence. 30 seconds later, a heartless scampered across the room.


End file.
